Notes
by CrimsonGaze
Summary: The Second Division Captain, Soifon, receives a discomforting note one afternoon. Short, One-shot.


"**Notes"**

**A Bleach Fan Fiction**

**By CrimsonGaze**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Should someone with the rights to ask me to remove this story from the Internet, I shall instantly do so.

Summary: The Second Division Captain, Soifon, receives a discomforting note one afternoon.

* * *

Staring at the piece of paper before her, the Second Division Captain scowled with deep concentration, distorting the shape of her otherwise pretty face slightly. She squinted her eyes again, her dark pupils flowing over the small text over and over again, making sure she had read the note correctly. She pulled her silvery eyes away from the piece of paper momentarily and again looked through it, confirming that she had indeed, read it accurately.

The small Captain sighed tiredly and leaned back heavily, catching herself support by placing her small hands flat against the wooden floor of her neat office. She stared at the ceiling above her, her confused mind trying it's best to decipher the encoded message now wedged between her palm and the floor. Soifon was sure it was somehow encrypted, the short message was far too simple to just be what it said and not carry some other intentions with it's few, simple words.

She brought the hand holding the piece of paper before her still distorted face and looked through it again. The text was neatly written and fairly simple, the paper wasn't anything special but it had a light scent of some flower about it. Soifon knew she recognized the scent, she just couldn't quite recall where it was so familiar from. In the middle of the note, four, simple words were written down on the paper. _:Come tonight at eight:_ Soifon scowled lightly again. This wasn't what bothered her the most about the note.

She had asked her large Vice-Captain if he had happened to notice someone going into her office today when she herself had been absent. The man had instantly shaken his head, sweat squishing out of his temples as if he was in fear for his small, precious life. Soifon had not really paid his demeanor that much attention, he always seemed to be slightly nervous around her anyway. The note had appeared on her office desk, seemingly out of nowhere as none had seen anyone drop it off. As Soifon had gotten back from a short Captain's meeting, the white, folded piece of paper had laid dead middle on her wooden desk, instantly drawing it's attention against the dark material.

The sudden appearance of the note would usually have been enough to concern the small, strict Captain, but in this case, it wasn't the biggest issue. What had irked her the most was the word she had noticed in the right, lower corner of the note. The name of the person who dared to step into her office and go unnoticed. _:Urahara:_

_

* * *

_

Later that day, Soifon had retreated from her office and found her place in her own quarters. She sat cross-legged on her soft, rather fat futon, a stack of work related papers in her lap. No one said she had retreated from her work, just her office. She was holding a pen in one hand, in the other she had one of the metallic rings she used to keep her braids from opening. She dropped the golden colored circle on her bed and used her now free hand to start opening the other, long braid. As nimble and swift as she was, Soifon still wasn't ambidextrous so opening her braid and signing her paper work simultaneously soon proved to be quite a troublesome feat. She opened her mouth a little and placed the pen firmly between her small lips, allowing her to use both of her hands in order to open her long, closed up hair. With ease she managed to untie the other side of her hair, allowing her dark, raven locks fall loosely against her back. Soifon allowed a small, satisfied sigh escape her lips after replacing the pen back in it's place on her right hand. It always felt good to open up her braids. The roots of her hair instantly feeling the release of tension, making the small Captain always feel more relaxed. She ran a hand through her hair, liking how she had managed to keep it in such a good shape. Almost always she had her hair closed, it made her work much, much easier and for the fact that she wouldn't have to worry about keeping it tidy all day.

Her eyes gazed to her left and surely enough, the piece of paper she hoped somewhere in the back of her mind that she had imagined, laid in the exact same spot she had placed it on her futon. The petite Captain sighed. The evening had ascended but she knew she could still make it to the real world by their standards of time, to be at Urahara's by eight. She was able to keep track of their time, her Goddess having given her a device that showed the accurate time of the day the real world was on. Soifon saw the time was only seven a clock now, so she still had plenty of time to prepare herself should she decide to go. She picked up the paper and read it:

_Come tonight at eight._

_Urahara_

Again the Second Division Captain let out a sigh, dropped everything from her hands and covered her face in her palms. Just why on earth had this man invited her there? It was not like she hated him, she didn't particularly like him either but there was something unnerving about him. Soifon was never able to quite put a finger on what it was, but she only needed to know that she disfavored his presence around her. There had been a time she down right despised the man but after seeing his true nature, his serious side, she had slightly grown to admire him. Of course now as she had gotten slightly older, she could admit to herself that mostly she had drawn her hatred for the man from her own jealousy. She had been jealous of the attention Yoruichi-sama showed the man and that was always away from the attention she herself had received from her Goddess.

She wasn't the least tempted to go see the man but what tempted her more about his invitation, was the fact that she knew that her former mentor might be there. The hideous, little shack Urahara liked to call his store was now a somewhat of a home for the Shihouin heiress. A harsh fall for the Princess, Soifon mused. A comforting thought was the fact that her Goddess seemed to enjoy her time there, even if the Captain felt like it was miles from suitable for her to stay in.

The small Captain's eyes lifted up, her look concentrating on the ceiling above her. She was trying to decide which was stronger, her urge to stay away from the man she resented, or the desire to see her Goddess whom she admired and respected above everything else. It had been a while since she last saw her former mentor and every time they managed to see each other, something more pressing was at hand, not allowing them to really spend any time together. Soifon missed those times she had spent with Shihouin Yoruichi, the times when she had been the head guard for the Princess, and the dark beauty had been the Ruling Commander of the Covert Ops. The good old times.

Soifon noticed that her musings had not gotten her anywhere. She was still sitting cross-legged on her futon, the stack of papers still in her lap and she still had not decided on which she should do, stay or go? Only thing she noticed that had advanced was the time, she only had about half an hour of time, not that much time to decide since she knew she should get dressed before going and probably tidy herself up a bit. She stood up and walked to her small dresser and retrieved a hairbrush from one of it drawers. She quickly sat back down on her bed and started running the brush through her raven hair. Each motion was swift and at the same time calm. She found a small knot so she paid it some more attention, untying the offending mess in her hair.

Time passed on again more hastily than she had thought, she really didn't have a chance to make it in time anymore so she decided that she wouldn't. She was always punctual and strict, so herself being late was out of the question. She rather not go at all than go late. After she was finished with her hair, she placed the stack of papers beside her futon and laid herself down. She fell asleep not long after that.

* * *

The next morning came brightly. The Second Division Captain woke up as the rays of sun hit her eyes and she yawned widely, spreading herself widely on the comfortable futon to stretch her still sleepy muscles.

After quickly getting dressed, Soifon was quickly out of her own quarters and on her way to her office, to start another glorious day of work. She liked her position as a Captain and as the Ruling Commander for the Covert Ops but dreaded the amount of paper work that came with it. Occasionally, she mentally berated herself now for always nagging at Yoruichi-sama for not doing her own paper work. On her way she was greeted by her subordinates whom she didn't pay much attention to, they were a nameless bunch to her but at the same time, still her quite precious subordinates.

At her office door, her Vice-Captain stood shaking again, sweat pouring all over his large body. Soifon felt slightly disgusted. "Good morning." she responded to his greeting and again, disregarded his nervous demeanor as she saw no point in worrying over such trivial things. She stepped into her office, not seeing any instant reasons for her Vice-Captains nervousness as she had half expected him to have made it into a mess. She took of her white haori, the sign of her status as a Captain for the Thirteen Court Guards and neatly folded it and placed it on the side of her desk. Then, her eyes landed on something. Something small and white. There was another note on her desk. Soifon scowled angrily, the idea of not reading it, just ripping it and throwing it away crossed her mind, but then again, she couldn't be a hundred percent sure that it was from Urahara again. She swallowed nervously, not really wanting to receive anything from him, at least not another invitation. Her small, nimble fingers carefully unfolded the small piece of paper:

_Be ready!_

_ Guess who?_

The moment she had finished reading it, the small Captain was nearly scared out of her skin as something assaulted her from behind her, landing heavily on her shoulder. She instantly jumped up, feeling the attacker slashing cuts on her shoulders as she violently tried to shake the assaulter away from her. After a moment of struggling and shaking, she finally heard a loud thud from behind her, marking herself to be free. She rolled away from the spot she stood a minute ago and landed to a ready position, expecting another attack. It never came. She looked around for the attacker and soon enough, her eyes landed on something. Something black.. and hairy. "Yo-Yoruichi-sama!" Soifon gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

Sure enough the black cat had crashed against the hard wooden floor, lying down in a tangled mess, her paws pointing all in different locations. If Soifon had looked closer, she could have seen stars rolling above Yoruichi's head.

"Yoruichi-sama!" the Captain repeated and quickly rushed to her former mentors side, all thoughts of her assault vanishing from her mind. She picked the cat up and looked for signs if she was alive. It.. It wasn't breathing! Soifon started shaking her mentor, calling her name at the same time, promising all kinds of things if the cat would just breath. It didn't however so the Captain quickly placed the cat down and knelled beside it. She started lowering her face towards it and was just about to place her mouth against the cat's snout when she was surprised by a very familiar laugh, knocking the Captain down to unceremoniously crash her rear hard against the floor.

Yoruichi was laughing so hard it was actually starting to hurt. The expression her pupil had on her face when she though Yoruichi was dead or the shocked expression she had when she started laughing. Even the expression Soifon wore now was killing Yoruichi.

Soifon stood before her vixen of a master, her arms crossed angrily, a deep scowl darkening her face. She couldn't believe how cruel Yoruichi sometimes managed to be. She had actually thought that she had killed her mentor, her Goddess, but it had all been a joke.

"I can't believe you would have given me mouth to mouth CPR!" the cat laughed hard, rolling on her back, still on the floor, the laughter making her bend from her waist.

"It is not funny, Yoruichi-sama." Soifon tried protesting.

After a moment of more laughter from Yoruichi and Soifon's part of protesting, both quieted down and the Captain made her way to sit around her desk, obviously insulted by her mentors mean tricks as she completely ignored her and started working on the stack of papers. Not put off by her pupils gruffness, Yoruichi kept her catty grin on her lips and made her way on the desk, watching as her pupil worked.

It took a good ten minutes before the silence was broken. "You know.." the cat started, grinning even more wickedly. "..if you wanted to kiss me, you could have just asked." she said calmly, enjoying the reaction she got from the woman before her.

"Yoruichi-sama!" Soifon yelled and dropped her pen. "I would never do such a thing!"

"Why? Am I that hideous?"

"That, That is not what I mean!" the Captain protested, the blush creeping up her cheeks becoming all the more apparent with each passing second.

"Aw.." Yoruichi purred and rounded the table. She heard her pupil gulp nervously as she pushed her soft, hairy cheeks against Soifon's thigh. "My little bee is always so tense.. Can't you relax a little?"

"Yo-Yoruichi-sama?" Soifon asked a bit unsurely, her voice quivering ever so lightly as she felt strong hands pressed against her shoulder blades.

"Shh.." a feminine voice whispered. "Relax.."

Soifon swallowed hard. This was certainly a strange morning. "Ah.. I see." the Captain nodded once she came to a conclusion. "This is dream.." she sighed, sure that she had it all figured out. She knew she hadn't really come to work today, that she was still in bed, sleeping, waiting for the sun rays to hit her eyes.

"Is it a good dream?" Yoruichi smirked and placed her head on the small shoulder before her.

Soifon nodded lazily, tranced by the ministrations her Goddess was offering her.

"Good." Yoruichi purred. "Since I'm really enjoying this dream too."

A moment passed and nothing else was heard than the whispered moans and gasps emitting from the tense Captain and the soft sound of skin against skin as the Princess continued to massage the small woman before her. "Still dreaming?" Yoruichi asked.

"Of course." Soifon answered instantly. "Otherwise you wouldn't be here."

"Oh?" the dark woman sighed, slightly surprised by her pupils words.

"Your touch is too good to be nothing but a dream."

"Soifon, Soifon.." Yoruichi sighed and shook her head lazily, grinning slightly. "Tell me then, little bee.." she stopped and kissed Soifon's shoulder lightly. "What is it you have inside you fist?"

Surprised by such a question, the Captain brought her right hand before her face and sure enough, it was tightly squeezed into a fist. She couldn't recall the reason why, that is, until she opened her hand and noticed the small, crumbed up piece of paper inside it. Her eyes widened in shock. "This.. this isn't a dream?"

"Not that I know.." Yoruichi shrugged. "I sure hope it isn't."

Soifon stood up swiftly, almost losing her balance but managed to struggle to keep herself on her feet. She turned to look at her mentor but instantly spun around, seeing her Goddess naked on her office floor was an emotional overload to her senses at the moment. She tried saying something, anything but all that came out was unintelligible babble and unfinished words that made absolutely no sense at all.

"I was slightly worried, you know.." the Shihouin heiress said calmly and wrapped her arms around Soifon from her back. "..when you didn't show up yesterday."

"Um.. erm.. ano.. um.. "

"Part of me is kind of happy though.." Yoruichi smirked. "..it gave me the chance to drop this other note to you.." she purred deliciously, spun the woman around in her arms and gently placed her mouth on her soft lips.

Soifon's final intelligent thoughts before surrendering to primal passion, were revolving around the small, white pieces of paper. They were, in her opinion, the best notes she had ever received.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

Authors notes: Well, there you have that, my first ever published one-shot. It's a bit crappy in my own opinion, again, it is quite old.. well, not really old, old.. but it has been stored away in some folder in my computer for a while now, and a few days ago I ran into it and I decided that I could probably upload it.. So, after giving it some finishing touches and a bit more length, here it is! Hopefully you got at least some sort of satisfaction from it.


End file.
